1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contents information search control system and a contents information search control method that can be used when contents, such as game software, is automatically searched with a terminal, such as a cellular phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a service that allows a terminal, such as a cellular phone, to connect to Internet, and to select and use contents, such as game software, comes into wide use. In such a service, when desired contents, for example, contents, such as game software, is searched, there is not a little possibility that a user's purpose is not clear. Accordingly, a server that receives a search request may need to automatically search and present contents according to a user's preference.
As a method that causes the server to automatically select and provides contents to be expected the user will prefer, for example, there is known a method that predicts desired contents by storing information about preceding access histories of the user in a server and matching with an access history showing a similar tendency to a target access history of the user (for example, see JP-A-2002-108923). In addition, the applicants have suggested an information display system that grasps a user's intention and a contents attribute as position information on the same coordinate axis, and selects contents on the basis of the user's intention (see WO 2006/057356 Pamphlet).
In the service that automatically selects and provides contents, in order to select more contents according to the user's preference, it is important to reflect a change in the user's intention or the storage of previously selected contents. For example, when game software is selected, if a game that the user wants to play changes, it is preferable to change contents to be selected. In addition, when the user exhaustively plays a desired game and does not feel an interest in the game longer, and when he/she wants to expand a target range, it is preferable to increase the range of contents to be selected. To this end, there is a need for a scheme that grasps a contents selection situation as occasion demands and appropriately reflects the contents selection situation in contents to be selected.
According to the method described in JP-A-2002-108923, it is possible to provide a next access destination for each user. However, since the access destination to be presented is selected by matching with the preceding access history showing a similar tendency, it is necessary to store massive history information to meet various preferences of the user, and a load on a system is increased. In addition, if the change in the user's interest or the expansion of the target range is reflected, the fact that the tendency is similar needs to be set as the matching condition. Accordingly, it is actually difficult to reflect the change in the user's interest or the expansion of the target range.